Saint
The Saint archetype is the archetype of the Galactic Imperial Alliance (see Great Horned Dragon Empire). Saints are those who do not see themselves as simply believers, but as valiant warriors fighting for the will of the one God. They believe that converting unbelievers is important, but at the same time, they wouldn't think for a second to choose between conversion and killing when their own peoples' lives may be at stake. They all take faith very seriously, and claim no glory for themselves, or even for their empire; all the glory they take by conquest they grant to the one God, and instead of letting their enemies be afraid of them, they make sure that their enemies know that every victory they have is backed by divine intervention. Super-Powers/weapons Low Tech.: Commune with God At first this may seem harmless and peaceful, but once one considers that they are God's chosen nation, and if you can take it seriously, one might begin to realize how big a problem this is. Whatever conquest the one God sends them on is sure to eventually succeed, right? Hopefully it will succeed peacefully... The good news is that they can't necessarily force the one God to speak with them, He typically has to come talk to them. Low Mid Tech.: Baptism Passive, permanent, and influential; baptized soldiers, pilots, and everyone else are granted the insight of the divine. If they take aim, they won't miss; if they get hit, they have a greater chance that the wound will not be fatal; if they move to defend some-one, the one God will protect them in ways that one wouldn't even notice. All of this plus a huge spiritual and morale boost. High Mid Tech.: Light Weapons and Shields Laser technology at its absolute finest; using core matter, Saints super-charge their energy based weapons, and even throw a few new ones into the mix. The new ones include some neutron piercing, high intensity microwaves that can not only burst through neutron armor like an overcooked hot dog, but fry enemy personnel from a pretty far off distance. Another sweet tech gain is the polarized light scrambler; this defensive equipment depolarizes laser weapons and makes them completely useless for as long as its active, better yet, that microwave blaster isn't polarized. Low intensity gamma hexa-tonic sabers (Lightsabers). Core matter nanites; we aren't exactly sure what harmful effects one might get from core matter being loose in the blood stream, but these nanites will last forever, and can heal pretty much any wound in about 90 seconds. All of these technologies combined, Saints are now completely unstoppable in melee combat (considering all soldiers possess all of these expensive things... unlikely). High Tech.: Sounding the Seventh Trumpet A sound based weapon that, for reasons completely unexplainable by any empire's sciences, completely disables all shields of any kind system-wide; this is especially devastating to colonies on T0 and T1 planets. Another random effect that has been noted is that atmospheric density becomes reduced by 33% for about 2 hours, making planetoids prone to all kinds of disaster. Philosophy The Saints follow the teachings of the one God handed down through prophets who speak truths. The truths are numerous, and some are as follows. "No war is worth fighting, but most of the times, you may tend not to be the one waging it." "Blind faith is unreasonable; if one is to have faith, then one must know what they have faith in, and why the have faith. If they lack one of those then they can hardly even be called believers." "Science hasn't disproved the one God; science, by principle doesn't disprove anything, it only proves things, and the things that have been proved are simply the ins and outs of the workings of the universe; nothing science has found can explain why the universe exists at all." "There are some questions Google can't answer." "Our enemies ask us how the one God can be merciful if He has allowed us to kill so many of them; but He is merciful. He has spared us from our enemies' hands since the beginning." "Of all the uncertainty there is among all sentient life in the universe, there is one thing for certain; this universe will eventually kill you. It is how the one God made this universe; things come into it, and things leave it. There are three reactions one may have to this undeniable fact: denial; wanting to seize the day and live every moment like it's their last, but ultimately believe that death will make it all account to nothing for them; or find faith that when that day comes, we can be lifted up to conquer it, and move on to something greater than this life." "Judgement comes from only one authority; it is not our place to judge, we must only do what is best in the eyes of the one God. Even when it comes to murderers; we cannot judge them, we can only attempt to remove ourselves from the danger they pose." Category:Philosophy